


Birthday

by LoupSpell



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Friendship, Post-Zootopia (2016)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Judy mais Nick joue l'indifférent.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! C’est mon premier texte sur ce fandom j’espère que ça vous plaira.   
> Petit texte en retard, qui était censé être terminé pour le 10 mars, jour de l’anniversaire de Merlin. Encore joyeux anniversaire. 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture.

Judy arriva de bonne humeur au travail comme tous les jours, mais aujourd’hui était un jour particulier. C’était son anniversaire. Elle avait reçu un appel de sa famille le matin même. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver ce week-end pour fêter ça. Quelques collègues le lui avaient aussi souhaité avant de partir en patrouille. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau qu’elle partageait avec Nick. Elle le trouva vide lorsqu’elle y pénétra et souffla exaspérée, il était encore en retard. 

La policière s’occupa des rapports à finir en attendant que son coéquipier daigne montrer son nez. Elle ne pouvait pas partir seule en mission et elle devait reconnaître qu’ils formaient un très bon duo. Après l’arrestation de Bellewether, ils avaient réussi à boucler deux autres grosses affaires, ce qui leur avait valu une petite promotion. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se remit au travail. 

Elle releva la tête lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit de la porte contre le mur et la voix de Nick discuter avec un collègue. Elle s’étira, un peu courbaturée d’être restée dans cette position. D’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-elle assise à son bureau ? Elle regarda la pendule et remarqua qu’il était déjà 10 heures du matin. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait pratiquement fini de rédiger ses rapports en retard. Ça faisait deux heures qu’elle était arrivée dans son bureau. Elle se redressa et fixa méchamment le renard en face d’elle. Au bout d’un certain temps, il finit par mettre un terme à sa conversation. 

\- Oh salut, Carotte ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es TRÈS en retard ? questionna-t-elle un brin excédée 

\- Non ça va, ça reste raisonnable, répondit-il en regardant l’heure. 

Elle sera son stylo et termina son travail. Elle lui jeta des coups d'œil et ce qu’elle vit lui hérissa encore plus le poil. Il était tout bonnement en train de boire un p*** de café, les pieds sur le bureau. En plus de cela, il ne lui avait même pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle renifla.    
Après avoir fini son café, il l’appela, lui proposant de sortir combattre le crime.

\- Tu as vu l’heure ? Alors non, répondit-elle catégoriquement. 

\- Allez, on va bien s’amuser ! 

\- On est pas là pour s’amuser mais pour travailler Nick, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. 

\- Allez, détends-toi un peu. Tu es toujours si coincée. 

Elle se replongea dans son travail mais elle fut vite dérangée par son “ami”. 

\- Allez Carotte ! On y va, énonça-t-il devant la porte du bureau. 

Elle souffla encore une fois avant de prendre son matériel et de le suivre. Mais elle remarqua bien vite qu’il ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie. 

\- Euh, Nick c’est pas la bonne direction. 

\- Ah bon ? Je pense que c’est tout à fait la bonne direction. Fais moi confiance. 

Elle le suivit tout en étant sur le qui vive. Elle redoutait un coup tordu de sa part, elle le connaissait trop bien. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, il s’arrêta devant une porte. 

\- Euh Nick. Qu’est ce que tu fais ? 

\- Chut. Ferme les yeux et fais moi confiance je te dis. 

Elle l’écouta et attendit. Il lui prit la main et sentir la chaleur réconfortante de son ami la détendit un peu. Elle se colla à lui, guettant le moindre bruit suspect dans la pièce. Elle lui rentra dedans lorsqu’il s’arrêta. 

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Carotte. 

Elle fit ce qu’il lui dit et resta bouche bée en voyant ce qu’ils avaient fait pour son anniversaire. 

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, crièrent tous ses collègues. 

Elle leur sourit émue de voir qu’ils s’étaient tous mobilisés. Une immense banderole était accrochée de part et d’autre de la pièce où on pouvait lire “Joyeux anniversaire Judy”. Elle les embrassa et les remercia chaleureusement. Après avoir discuté avec un peu tout le monde, elle chercha le renard du regard. Elle le trouva adossé à un mur non loin de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers lui. 

\- Nick. Merci pour tout ça, dit-elle en désignant la pièce et le gâteau de la tête. 

\- C’est normal Jud’, tu es mon amie. Ma seule amie. 

\- Peut-être, mais tu n’étais pas obligée. Et dire que j’ai cru que tu avais oublié. 

\- Oui j’ai remarqué, ricana-t-il. 

Elle lui donna un coup dans l’épaule avant de se hisser jusqu'à sa hauteur pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Le baiser fût un peu plus long que l’anormal et quelques policiers l’avaient remarqué. Ils se séparèrent le rouge aux joues. Ils mangèrent quelques parts de gâteau avant de repartir travailler. 

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu !   
> Bises   
> LoupSpell


End file.
